<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>twit fic 18 by hauntedstarcollection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198767">twit fic 18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection'>hauntedstarcollection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, M/M, kaisergram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 20:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>twit fic 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first time will calls duncan ‘daddy’, it’s half-jokingly.<br/>he’d come home from a successful, but bloody, hunt with scraped up knuckles and small cuts on his arm. his prey had fought back, but he had ultimately won. the proof was in the freezer. <br/>duncan had fussed over will quietly, pushing him into a warm shower before checking his injuries. will was warm and clean, tucked happily into one of duncan’s sweaters with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms and hands to be inspected. duncan wore his glasses, dabbing <br/>antibiotic ointment over the small gashes with a surprising amount of tenderness.<br/>“you should be more careful next time.”<br/>“i’ll try, daddy.”<br/>will didn’t miss the way duncan paused for a moment, glancing up at him before focusing on his task again. <br/>the second time will called duncan ‘daddy’, it was a more confident experiment.<br/>will was cooking, and duncan was close to him. he was allegedly assisting, but neither of the two were great in a kitchen. it was more that they both enjoyed the comfort that closeness provided. <br/>their relationship wasn’t defined. they spent most of their time together, they had sex, will stole duncan’s shirts, and duncan didn’t question where will’s meat came from. not out loud. he didn’t need to ask.<br/>he knew, and he loved will anyway. maybe even more because of it. <br/>will’s hands were busy, covered in a flour mixture, when he asked duncan for a drink. the older man didn’t hesitate to bring it to him, holding the glass of water to his lips and letting will drink.<br/>“thank you, daddy.”<br/>duncan nearly dropped the glass. <br/>when he recovered, duncan set the glass down before pressing himself against will’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist.<br/>“you like it when i call you that?” will asked, already knowing what answer to expect.<br/>“as much as you like calling me it, i’d expect.” <br/>dinner was a quiet affair, after that. duncan and will ate and cleaned up in companionable silence, and showered separately. they shared a drink and a few cigarettes before bed, will having decided to stay the night. <br/>duncan liked the company, and will liked the sense of safety duncan gave him. it wasn’t that he couldn’t fend for himself, it was that with duncan, he didn’t have two. being alone together suited them both just fine. <br/>the third time will called duncan ‘daddy’, it was because he was prompted to. <br/>it was a normal night, as far as evenings went.<br/>will was on his knees, settled comfortably between duncan’s legs, sucking his cock. duncan had a hand resting in will’s hair, relaxing in his chair, and watching as will sucked him with a kind of slow enthusiasm that he could <br/>definitely appreciate.<br/>will sucked cock like he was savoring it. he loved suckling on the tip, pulling back the foreskin and lapping at the head of duncan’s cock. he loved taking his time, bobbing his head and dragging his tongue along the bottom of the shaft. <br/>duncan was long, thick, and the first time will had considered a dick ‘gorgeous’.<br/>“you love sucking daddy’s cock, don’t you, pretty boy?” duncan asked, voice low as he pushed will’s curls back from his eyes. will looked up, but he didn’t stop. only moaned, taking duncan down <br/>until the head hit the back of his throat.<br/>“that’s a good boy. show daddy how much you love it, and i’ll fuck you before we go to sleep.”<br/>will closed his eyes, returning to his task with the same enthusiasm he always did. slow and steady, savoring it, and now anticipating what <br/>was coming next.<br/>“i think that’s enough for tonight, hm?” duncan asked, carding his fingers through will’s hair gently. will pulled off slowly, giving the head one more slow lick before looking up.<br/>“yes, daddy.”<br/>duncan smirked, nodding towards the bed. <br/>“go on. leave the sweater on.”<br/>will couldn’t have obeyed faster if he tried. he slid out of his (duncan’s) sweatpants on the way to the bed, leaving the just-oversized-enough sweater (also duncan’s) on as he got settled on top of the layers of sheets and comforter. <br/>“hands and knees.” duncan spoke softly, but will was listening attentively. he did as he was told, stretching like a spoiled cat and leaving his ass up high. a fresh wave of arousal washed over him as duncan joined him on the bed, kneeling behind him and running both hands over <br/>his cheeks.<br/>“you want me to eat you out, pretty boy?” duncan asked, rubbing a dry thumb over will’s hole. will nodded, swallowing audibly.<br/>“yeah. yes, daddy, please,” will’s tone was too close to begging, but he was letting himself have this. if duncan wanted to play, he’d play. <br/>without another word, duncan’s tongue replaced his thumb. will groaned, pushing back into the warm, wet, touch. duncan was good in bed in a way almost none of will’s past partners really had been. he always made sure will got off, sometimes more than once, as if will’s pleasure <br/>was his own.<br/>duncan didn’t hesitate to dive right in, his lips and tongue focused on will’s rim almost like he was giving him a filthy kiss. he sucked and licked, pushing his tongue inside, getting will wet enough to slide his fingertip in with no issue. <br/>will was reduced to a shaky mess, moaning and clutching at the sleeves of his sweater.<br/>“fuck, daddy, fuck, just like that,” will whined, panting as duncan pulled back, spitting on his finger before pushing in deeper, hooking it forward to rub will’s prostate.<br/>“daddy!” <br/>duncan licked around his finger, just barely pushing it in and out and keeping near constant pressure right where will needed it the most.<br/>“you want more, sweetheart?” he asked, turning his head and pressing a kiss to will’s asscheek.<br/>“y-yes, daddy,” will choked out, breathless. <br/>duncan barely drew away, snatching the bottle of lubricant he’d grabbed before he’d gotten on the bed. he pumped a generous amount over his fingers and directly onto will’s hole. will felt some drip down to his balls and shivered, his cock twitching in want. <br/>“that’s a good boy,” duncan murmured, easing his middle finger in alongside his index. they did this enough that will didnt need much prep, but duncan seemed to relish in it. he loved watching will’s rim stretch around his fingers, loved how will was so responsive to his touch. <br/>he scissored his fingers, stretching will open. will groaned, letting his head fall forward and press against the bed. he trembled every time duncan’s fingertips rubbed over his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure up his spine. the press of a third finger made will curse, <br/>his patience wearing thin.<br/>“please,” he pleaded, voice soft.<br/>“hm?” duncan curled his fingers, pushing all three in deep.<br/>“daddy, fuck me, please,” will whimpered, rolling his hips back and moaning.<br/>duncan may have had restraint, but he was only a man. <br/>withdrawing his fingers, duncan grabbed the lube again. will heard the pump a few times, then the sound of duncan covering his cock with a considerable amount. he pushed his ass up and back again, looking over his shoulder in anticipation.<br/>“on your back.” <br/>will smiled, stretching again before rolling over.<br/>“wanna see your pretty face,” duncan explained, grabbing will’s thigh with his clean hand. will only had a moment to feel warm about that statement before he felt the blunt head of duncan’s cock pushing into him. <br/>“daddy, fuck,” will exhaled, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. the initial stretch was always his favorite part. duncan was well endowed, and will loved it.<br/>duncan pressed in with slow thrusts, withdrawing a little before pushing back in even further than before. <br/>will exhaled slowly when duncan was fully inside of him, hiking up his thigh to let himself get even deeper.<br/>“you always take me so well, gorgeous,” duncan praised, rubbing his thumb over will’s rim. will moaned, looking up at duncan with half lidded eyes.<br/>“m’so full, fuck.” <br/>duncan turned his head, kissing will’s ankle, before pulling out slowly. will’s next breath turned into a cry of pleasure when duncan fucked back into him, fast and punishingly hard.<br/>will quickly dissolved into pants and moans, reaching out and placing a hand on duncan’s chest. <br/>will loved the strength he felt there, under the thick hair and warm skin. he could barely keep his eyes open as duncan fucked him into the mattress, the visual paired with the stimulation pushing him close to the edge much faster than he would’ve liked. <br/>“daddy, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop,” will groaned, running his fingers through the hair that covered duncan’s abdomen. “gonna come, gonna make me come, daddy.”<br/>“you can come for me, pretty boy. but i won’t stop fucking you if you do.”<br/>will moaned again, imagining the blissful <br/>overstimulation. he loved being pushed too far, and knowing duncan was there to keep him from completely going off the deep end.<br/>duncan hitched will’s calf over his shoulder, grabbing his hips and fucking into him even harder now. that was all it took to push will over the edge. <br/>will came hard, his back arching as he clenched down on duncan’s cock. his own cock twitched, spurting and getting come up to his chest. will’s lips were parted in a silent scream, and true to his word, duncan didn’t stop. he slowed, cursing under his breath. <br/>“daddy, daddy, daddy,” will said it over and over, on the verge of tears within moments.<br/>“you can take it, pretty boy. you’re doing so well, daddy’s so close,” duncan grunted, his hips smacking against will’s ass with force. will nodded, tears spilling over as he looked up. <br/>the pleasure was painful, it was too much, and it was perfect. will was at his limit, but duncan was there, a firm and comforting presence above him to keep him grounded.<br/>“come inside, want you to come inside, daddy, please,” will panted in between shaking breaths. <br/>“anything you want, fuck, will, anything,” duncan rasped, his thrusts becoming sloppy, less rhythmic.<br/>will finally sobbed when he felt duncan come, the older man stilling above him and spilling into him. <br/>will shivered when duncan shifted away, but it was only in order to ease will’s leg down from his shoulder.<br/>“shh, i’ve got you. come here, you perfect little thing,” duncan whispered, pressing himself against will and sliding his arms around him. <br/>will wrapped his arms and legs around duncan, holding him tightly. his tears eventually slowing as his breathing and heart rate returned to normal. duncan kissed his temple, his cheek, and eventually his lips, shushing him gently and holding him close. <br/>“i love you,” will spoke softly, looking up at duncan with a tender expression.<br/>“i love you, too. time to get some rest, hm?” duncan replied, pulling out slowly. “okay if i go get us a towel?”<br/>will nodded, smiling fondly.<br/>“water too?”<br/>will nodded again. <br/>“alright. i’ll be back.”<br/>duncan kissed will’s forehead before carefully leaving the bed.<br/>when duncan returned, he and will shared a glass of water and a cigarette after cleaning up. <br/>will stayed curled against his side, wearing nothing but duncan’s sweater. duncan wore nothing, unbothered by his nudity. will certainly wasn’t complaining, running his fingers slowly through duncan’s chest hair as they settled down to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>